


El collar de la perla negra

by Mixipus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixipus/pseuds/Mixipus
Summary: Este libro trata de la historia de una niña, que gracias a un collar que se encuentra en una playa, es transportada al s.XVI al Caribe español el cual se encuentra en pleno auge de la piratería.Allí deberá aprender a sobrevivir sin los lujos que nos da  la vida moderna.Pero gracias a alguna divinidad o al destino, se encuentra con unos hombres que la ayudarán a no morir, tan pronto como ella se esperaba.ACLARACIÓNES ADICIONALES//Esta historia solo esta publicada aquí en ninguna plataforma mas////Espero que a alguien le agrade está historia, és algo que hace tiempo que quería hacer////Disculpad si hay faltas de ortografía////Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a EL COLLAR DE LA PERLA NEGRA////Actualizaciones lentas, pero contundentes////Esta historia esta basada en la saga de peliculas de Piratas del Caribe//
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Bienvenida a tu nueva vida**

El 14 de Junio de 2009, ese día fue el que cambió mi rumbo en la historia.

Tal vez, si mi madre no hubiera insistido tanto en que debía salir de casa y dejar la televisión no sería yo quien estaría contándote esta historia, tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera quedado en la comodidad y seguridad de mi hogar.

Realmente nunca sabré qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese ido a la playa ese 14 de Junio.

Ni me gustaría saberlo, la verdad.

Hoy vivo con esa incógnita, pero realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño, tengo suficientes problemas, para preocuparme de algo que me pasó hace ya 12 años.

Mi nombre es Samantha, pero mi familia me llama Azul, si es algo extraño, pero ya se irá entendiendo.

Recientemente he cumplido mis 17 años y mi vida, no es por querer ser un estigma más en la industria de los clichés, pero realmente, mi vida no es que sea muy del montón.

He visto y vivido más cosas que cualquiera a mi edad, el destino se apiadó de mí y gracias a ello pude conocer a personas increíbles y vivir con ellos las aventuras más grandes que puedas imaginar.

Si gustas podría contarte mi historia. 

Prometo que es una historia llena de amor, aventuras y porque no... Peligros.

Todo empezó ese día el 14 de Junio de 2009, y mi día, no empezó muy bien que digamos.

Yo en ese entonces tenía diez años y a los diez años lo único que le suele preocupar a una niña es estar al día de todos los programas en la televisión, sus amigos y si va a poder comer más galletas y helados esa noche. O por lo menos esas eran mis preocupaciones en esos momentos. Tenía mucho que ver y qué comer no podía malgastar mi preciado tiempo en paseos inútiles por la estúpida playa, y encima hacía calor, en mi preciado sillón en el comedor de casa de mis padres no hacía calor, la temperatura siempre estaba correcta, tanto en verano como en invierno. Lo que me estaban haciendo hacer mis padres era inhumano, salir de mi sitio de confort solo para ver, una playa que hace millones de años que ya estaba allí, como si nunca la hubiera visto...

Creedme realmente, en esos momentos sí que pensaba que lo que me estaban haciendo hacer mis padres era inhumano, como ya he comentado, los diez años son algo peculiares, las prioridades no es que las tuviera yo muy claras. En fin, allí estaba yo, sentada en la silla de un chiringuito en esa estúpida playa con los pies llenos de arena viendo cómo mis padres jugaban al voleibol con sus amigos, mi única salvación en esos momentos era la pequeña televisión del local, que se encontraba encima de una vieja tabla de surf, la cual habían reinventado para usar como mesa, entre muchos botellines de cerveza y papeles de envoltorio había una televisión, que por lo que pude deducir solo retransmitian el canal de teletienda, pero en esos momentos para mí era una salvación.

Tan concentrada me tenía esa pequeña televisión que no me di cuenta de que el partido que estaban manteniendo mis padres ya había llegado a su fin y que en esos momentos ni madre se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa donde yo tranquilamente veía la diminuta televisión.

-Sam..Sam... SAMANTHA POR DIOS!!!

\- Mama....

-Ni mama ni leches Samantha, por Jesucristo no me lo puedo creer, realmente no puedo...dios, disfruta el momento Sam, esto es lo que hay o vas a dar un paso ahora mismo por esta maravillosa playa o..

-mama...

-O te quedas sin televisión, sin helados y sin galletas lo que resta de semana.

-Pero, mama estoy viendo esto..

-Y a mí me da lo mismo Samantha, esto es serio, llevas más de una semana sin moverte de delante de la televisión, prácticamente te hemos tenido que arrastrar hasta aquí, que es verano santo dios, yo a tu edad tenía mil y un planes cada día y tú sigues desperdiciando el tiempo con esa caja del demonio, realmente no sé siquiera si sabes lo que es jugar al aire libre como una niña normal y no ver lo en la televisión.

-pero mamá...

-Ni mama ni leches Samantha, vas a levantar el culo de esa silla y vas a ir a dar un paseo por esta preciosa playa y encima vas a traerme unas conchas.

\- ¿Conchas? ¿Para que quieres unas conchas?

\- porque si y vas a ir ahora a buscar las conchas.

-pero...

\- ¡AHORA!!!

-Voy...

Claramente, de muy mala gana me tuve que levantar y ponerme a caminar para encontrar unas tontas conchas en esa tonta playa.

Mi caminata fue larga, o eso es lo que me pareció a mí, ya que en donde estaba no podía escuchar la televisión del local ni siquiera el murmullo que dejaba la gente, solo el mar y sus ruidos. Estaba sola en medio de una playa, sentada, con arena entre los dedos de los pies y seguramente también dentro de mis pantalones y camisa, simplemente asqueroso, nadie debería pasar por eso, sinceramente. 

Removiendo desinteresadamente por la arena de mis costados en busca de esas malditas conchas marinas para mí madre fue cuando lo noté. Una de mis manos al fin se había topado con algo y muy en mi interior deseaba que fuera una maldita concha para poder largarme de esa playa y continuar con mi vida.

Saqué mi mano de la arena cogiendo en el proceso la supuesta concha enterrada y al tener delante mía me di cuenta que no era una estúpida concha, era un collar, un precioso atrapa ángeles que alguien había perdido en la inmensidad de la playa.

De la cadena plateada y un poco oxidada colgaba una pequeña bola igualmente plateada envolviendo como una jaula una pequeña bola negra, era cómo una perla, muy bonita.

Seguramente me quedaría muy bien con el vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Sin pensarlo mucho me dispuse a ponerme ese collar para ir a enseñarle a mi madre mi nueva adquisición. 

Ya en mi cuello luciendo orgullosa de mi collar fui a levantarme para dirigirme al chiringuito, pero una extraña fuerza me lo impedía, todos los intentos que hice por levantarme de la arena fueron inútiles esa extraña fuerza me volvía a empujar allí. Tirada en medio de la playa ya con lágrimas en los ojos empezé a notar como la arena debajo mío se movía, como en esa película donde el amigo del protagonista se queda atrapado en arenas movedizas y muere ahogado. Con eso en mente y sin ningunas ganas de morir empecé a patalear y gritar intentando en vano atraer la atención de alguna persona cercana, para que me salvase. La arena no paraba de moverse para tragarme y la fuerza invisible no me dejaba levantarme para marcharme,

entre todo el caos de la arena y mis propios gritos no supe muy bien cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad.

Gritos, si gritos, eso es lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento gritos...

Que había pasado...mi cabeza dolía demasiado...y la arena no era arena...

-¡NO HAY ARENA!!!

-¡Muchachos ha despertado!!

Delante mía se encontraban cinco hombres, muy mal vestidos y con aspecto de vagabundos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Lógicamente mi relación más sensata fue gritar, la suya la suya cabe destacar que fue muy inesperada y recordarla ahora me hace reír. 

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Gritaron de vuelta los vagabundos asaltadores.

-QUIÉN SOIS Y QUÉ QUERÉIS DE MÍ MALDITOS VAGABUNDOS ASALTADORES!!!

-Que nos ha llamado? <Dijo uno acercando su cara a la mía>

-Vagalumos Ragetti<contestó otro con aires de superioridad>

\- ¿Y qué es un Vagalumo?

-¡Me ves cara de saber que es un Vagalumo estúpido!!!

-No lo sé por eso te preguntaba imbécil maloliente

-A qué viene eso de maloliente, si tú hueles peor que un cerdo

-A si ya verás....< En ese momento pensé que empezarían una pelea y podría aprovechar para marcharme hacia el chiringuito,pero un tercero se unió a la pelea calmando a los dos imbéciles>

-Que vais a saber vosotros dos par de zoquetes, disculpa a estos animales...<dijo dirigiéndose a mí, tenía un aspecto de abuelo bebedor de whisky muy pronunciado, su aliento, bueno el de los cinco, era putrefacto, igual que sus dientes y caras, este último era el más normal, tenía una barba blanca típica de un duende irlandés, el primero que se me había acercado lo más normal que tenía era un ojo de madera , era escuálido y debía tener unos treinta y pico años, el que le había contestado y con el que casi inician una pelea, era más rellenito y calvo, tenía el mismo corte que un fraile del monasterio, los otros dos que apenas habían participado en la conversación eran de todo menos normales, uno era enano y el otro en ningún momento había abierto la boca y tenía una aspecto que se le veía que iba a morir allí mismo.>

-Disculpen, señores...

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME...

-¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL LA MUCHACHA QUIERE HABLAR!!!

De un momento a otro los tres quedaron callados y me miraron fijamente, esperando supongo a que hablara.

\- ¿Di polizonte, qué quieres?

-No se quienes sois, ni donde estoy no sé qué queréis de mí pero no tengo nada, solo tengo diez años y quiero irme con mi madre a casa <en ese momento empecé a llorar y ha balbucear, ni yo sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sin hacerlo. Todos pusieron caras de no saber qué hacer ni donde meterse, sin embargo el supuesto bebedor de whisky se me acercó>

-Calmate, que una niña lloré en un navío da muy mal augurio...

-Que?

quién sois 

dónde, dónde estoy y mis padres qué hago aquí 

<dije entre hipidos>

-Soy Gibbs y ellos son los más zoquetes de todo el Caribe español, estás a bordo del navío más temido de todos los mares, estás en la famosa 

, no sabrás por casualidad como has llegado hasta aquí...

En ese momento, me di cuenta, ya no estaba en la playa, lo había olvidado por completo, lo que tocaban mis manos no era arena, era madera y por encima de las cabezas de esos...lo que fueran esos hombres, se elevaban unas grandes velas negras y un gran palo que en el extremo se encontraba un hombre sentado dentro de un pequeño barril, allí elevado, ni el cielo era el mismo parecía un cielo de una mañana calurosa y despejada de verano no uno de una tarde de principios de junio.

Estaba en un barco en uno de verdad, con hombres desconocidos y probablemente potenciales violadores.

-Tengo que volver, ir con mis padres, no podéis retenerme aquí, no se quienes sois probablemente seas violadores o ladrones de órganos...

-Que, quienes? No, solo somos honrados piratas. <Dijo el del ojo de madera>

-Pi..pi..piratas??

-si, piratas, ladrones, si, pero no de órganos, repugnante<dijo el enano>

-No podéis ser piratas, eso es imposible!!!

-Gibbs deberíamos llevarla con el capitán, él sabrá que hacer<dijo el regordete>

-No!!!<proteste> Nadie me llevará a ninguna parte!!!

-Va a ser por las buenas o por las malas tu eliges..<Me dijo el tuerto, amenazándome con un cuchillo>

-ven con nosotros muchacha no va a ocurrir ninguna desgracia, confía en mí<dijo Gibbs>

-No, no voy a moverme de aquí!!

-Bien tú lo has querido... Ragetti, Pintel, cargarla y seguirme.<Dijo Gibbs, y el tuerto y el fraile se me acercaron con intención de cogerme>

-QUE!!! NO!! NO ME TOQUÉIS PAR DE VAGABUNDOS ASALTADORES CON SÍFILIS

-Venga niñita no le tengas miedo a los piratas si somos muy amigables con las muchachas, verdad Rag?<dijo el fraile>

-Porsupuesto Pin.<le contestó el tuerto>

Mientras se acercaban, los otros tres se fueron retirando dejándoles espacio para cargarme, en ese momento fue cuando me levante y eche a correr, lejos de esos depravados, para mí mala suerte estaba en un barco y no pude ir muy lejos sin chocar con alguien y 1u3 ese alguien me derribara, debido a la velocidad llevaba al huir de los zoquetes.

-Auch!!<Dije al chocar contra la dura madera del barco>

-Quien se supone que eres tú?

Al alzar la mirada, lo vi, y algo dentro de mi supo que con el estaría a salvo, por muy mala pinta que tuviera, era alto, o eso creo, ya que al estar tirada en el suelo no lo supe distinguir muy bien, su pelo largo lleno de lo que creía que eran rastas, cubierto por un pañuelo rojo, lleno de pequeños detalles, perlas, cuerdas, medallas...tenía una barba peculiar,con dos trenzas al final, sus ojos eran oscuros y llevaba maquillaje negro cubriéndolos, su atuendo era muy pero muy de pirata, una camisa que algún día fue blanca, un chaleco y unos pantalones negros, botas y cinturónes y pañuelos para guardar armas de fuego y espadas. Si un pirata.

-Vas a contestar o te vas a continuar deleitando de mi presencia.

-Perdóneme estaba...

-¡Capitán!!! ¡Es ella, es la polizonte que habíamos encontrado!!! ¡Agarradla!!!

Detrás mío se posicionaron los dos imbéciles, el tuerto y el fraile y me agarraron por las axilas para inmovilizar me y el resto de los hombres se encontraban a mis lados.

-Señor Gibbs que es eso de que tenemos una polizonte?

-mire capitán es... No sé cómo habrá llegado aquí pero esta mañana Silver el mudo se la ha encontrado en la cubierta, llena de arena.

-Y como no me se ha comunicado enseguida?

\- Íbamos a hacerlo cuando la pequeña diablilla se puso a correr por todo el barco.

-Ho, entiendo... entonces cuál es tu nombre pequeña rata maloliente? 

<Y mientras me hacía la pregunta se me acercó tanto que pensé que nuestras narices chocarian>

-Entonces...tu nombre es...?

-yo...mi nombre es Samantha pero me pero me puede llamar como dese señor.

-A si que Samantha...prefiero llamarte...dejame pensarlo...A partir de ahora seras Azul, es un bonito y peculiar nombre para una dama no cree Gibbs??

-Ciertamente capitan

-Si...Azul, como el cielo, Azul, como el mar...ese sera tu nombre ahora y niña no me llames señor, llámame Jack o mejor Capitán sí, llámame así...

-Capitan Jack?

-Si, maravilloso, vosotros dos soltar a la muchacha, ¡ahora!

Debido a la rapidez con la que lo hicieron mis pies resbalaron y me volví a caer, en ese momento Jack, el capitán Jack se volvió y se agachó delante mía y debió ver algo que le gusto en mi collar porque después de mirarme, bueno más bien miraba el collar, dijo lo siguiente,

-Bien niñata hoy es tu día de suerte, vas a empezar una nueva vida

-Que?

-Bienvenida a la perla negra a partir de este momento<me tendió la mano para levantarme y en cuando lo hice continuó> esté será tu hogar y estos malolientes bucaneros serán tu familia y yo <me cogió por los hombros y me miró fijamente>, yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que se.

-Bienvenida Azul, bienvenida a tu nueva vida como pirata.


	2. - Sueño de realidad

Los movimientos del barco no me dejaban dormir, la cama tampoco era muy cómoda que digamos, debajo mío parecía que había un colchón hecho de rocas, pero realmente no me podía quejar, estaba durmiendo en el camarote del capitan y no en las bodegas como todos los demás.  
Aún estaba muerta de miedo por lo que me estaba pasando y sin parar de derramar lágrimas por lo asustada que me sentía al estar lejos de mi familia, me aferre como pude a la idea de que todo esto era un sueño y que mañana volvería a estar en casa haciendo rabiar a mamá con la televisión. Aún que, esa idea estaba muy lejos de la realidad.  
Y como solucion, para dormirme más rápido y no llorar más, me puse a pensar, pensé en todo lo que había pasado durante el día y que había echo en el barco.  
~Unas horas antes~  
Después de nombrar-me Azul y decidir que me quedaria junto a ellos en el barco, el extraño capitan se puso a inspecionar mi ropa, básicamente, lo que traia puesto era un simple vestido de playa de tirantes finos, amarillo y con flores de colores estampadas, lo normal en una niña de diez años, debajo de este unos pantlones cortos y las braguitas del bañador. En los pies llevaba mis chanclas de playa rosas con topos negros y mi pelo iba recojido en dos coletas.  
Supuse que mi atuendo para esos hombres era de lo más extraño, como para mi los suyos, eran muy anticuados y ajados.  
-Gibbs, deberíamos hacer algo con su vestimenta, no podrá trabajar bien con esos trapos y esos, esos zapatos… Señores buscad debajo de los barriles si hace falta pero es necesario que para hoy esta niña quede bien servida, venga pues, a que esperáis, MOVEOS!!!  
-QUE SE NOTE LA AMABILIDAD QUE TENEMOS EN ESTE NAVÍO SEÑORES!!!!  
Para mí desgracia el capitán después de haber dado la nueva orden se fue hacia lo que supuse que era su habitación (camarote), dejándome sola con toda la tripulación mirándome fijamente.  
Como si nunca hubieran visto a una niña.  
-SEÑORES UN POCO DE DIGNIDAD que podría ser su hija, PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR QUE ESTE NAVÍO NO LLEGARÁ SOLO A PUERTO!!!  
Con esos gritos el señor que parecía un duende irlandés hizo que todos dejarán de mirarme y se fueran a hacer sus tareas por el barco.  
Con una sonrisa amable se me acercó, y yo, que continuaba sollozando de pie, allí, delante de la puerta por la que había desaparecido el capitán. Lamentando el momento en que desee una vida más emocionante. Me habló relajadamente:

-Haber señorita acompañeme, recuerda mi nombre..., soy del que se ha escapado hace un rato  
-Gibbs…  
-Así es, soy el segundo a mando de este navío, el que da las órdenes si el capitán se encontrará indispuesto.  
\- Como su mano derecha?  
-Exacto, tienes alguna duda?  
-Que vais hacer conmigo, señor Gibbs?  
-Ya has oído al capitán, él te ha renombrado, ahora estás bajo la tutela del capitán y nosotros como marineros debemos protegerte  
-Todo por qué él me ha nombrado como, Azul?  
-Si, ahora eres parte de esta tripulación y ya que estas bajo el ala del capitán, debes pagar tu deuda sirviendo a este navío  
-Y si me marcho  
-Y a dónde vas a ir, estás rodeada de agua y hace bien poco que zarpamos de puerto y aún queda un largo camino para avistar tierra.  
-Así que estoy atrapada hasta entonces  
-Deberías dejar de pensar en escapar, ahora eres responsabilidad nuestra y si te pasa algo nos ahorcan a nosotros  
-Que!!  
-A ver, es fácil, si tu mueres, nosotros, vamos detrás  
-Pero es...es muy injusto, si yo quiero marcharme debería poder hacerlo cuando quisiera  
-Es una de las pocas leyes del pirata, una vez subes a un navío y su capitán decide reclutarte quedas atado a este y a su capitán, de por vida, en realidad podrías hacer lo que te venga en gana, solo son sugerencias, que algunos piratas se toman más o menos enserio, personalmente en este navío no hay muchas normas, si tú me robas yo lo hago, no hay más, pero recuerda esto y grabalo a fuego en tu memoria, un pirata siempre debe mirar por y para su propio beneficio. Pero si decides marchar esas será tu decisión, pero en qué lugar vas a estar mejor que aquí, en tierra, muriendo de hambre?  
-Y usted que sabe si me moriría de hambre?  
-Eres una niña no hay muchas opciones para ti, has tenido suerte de que le hayas caído en gracia al capitán que si no...  
-Que! Me hubiera matado?  
-Ciertamente  
-Oh!  
-Po dios quienes an escrito, esas leyes porque deberían re-escribirlas  
-Jajaja, es un acta firmada hace ya mucho, entre todos los piratas presentes de la hermandad, para fijar unas normas y castigos en un barco, es básico para mantener una pequeña convivencia a bordo. Las leyes fueron redactadas por los piratas Bartholomew y Morgan.  
-Hay una organización de todos los piratas?  
-Claro, pero solo se reúnen si es de mucha urgencia, son un grupo de piratas que rige por todos los mares, los señores de la piratería, les llaman, el lugar donde se reúnen está ubicado en una cala llamada, la Cala de los Naufragios.  
En total, que yo sepa, solo ha habido cuatro reuniones a lo largo de los siglos, Jack, el capitán, forma parte de esta hermandad…  
-Y...cómo puedes ser un señor de la piratería…?  
-Deberías matar a alguno de los otros o que se te diera en herencia.  
-Así que el capitán... lo recibió de su padre o…  
-No se muy bien como lo obtuvo el capitán, ya lo lucía cuando lo conocí.  
Un silencio se instauró entre los dos mientras bajábamos unas escaleras, al llegar a bajo Gibbs habló.  
-Ya hemoss llegado, en este lugar guardamoss todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a la mar y en este cofre guardamos las ropas…  
-Robadas?  
-tomadas prestado, queda mejor, pero si, haber...ponte eso y…esto ahora mirare las botas…  
Nos encontrábamos en una especie de sala llena de cajas, amacas, en las cuales supuse que dormían la tripulación, cañones enganchados al barco con cuerdas y enfocados hacia unos agujeros, por los cuales se divisaba el mar de fuera, varios animales, unas cabras, unos cerdos, gallinas, todos encerrados en pequeñas jaulas, enormes barriles también amarrados en pilas con cuerdas para que no se moverán y muchos, muchos cofres polvorientos, la ropa que me dio era, ajada y sucia, como las suias, era una camisa muy olgada de color negro con algun agujero y unos pantalones enormes de corte de pirata (nunca mejor dicho) marrones.  
-Señor Gibbs…  
-Si…  
-Esto es enorme  
-Cuerdalo con esto y ponte estas botas  
-Como?  
-Que lo ajustes con estos cordones de aquí  
-Ah…  
-Voy fuera, pontelo, cuando salgas te explicaré lo que harás  
La ropa como supuse me quedaba enorme, ni atada con los cordones me se ajustaba lo suficiente para ir cómoda, los zapatos asco me daba ponérmelos, en general todo daba asco, y olía mal.  
Guarde mi ropa para ponérmela para dormir y salí de la sala, por las escaleras por donde habiamos accedido a ella.  
Ya otra vez en cubierta, me esperaba Gibbs, para decirme lo que haría.  
-Bien, ahora cojeras está fregona y la pasarás por todo el navío, cuando acabes lo vuelves a hacer una y otra vez, asta que la luz del día se vaya y ya sea hora de comer. Entendido?  
-Si  
-anda pues  
Cogí el cubo de madera lleno de la misma agua de mar y la fregona y me dirige a la punta delantera del barco para empezar, allí se encontraban dos de los hombres que me habían encontrado esta mañana, el fraile y el ojo madera.  
-Mira Pintel a quien tenemos aquí  
-Pareze la rata escurridiza de esta mañana  
Al volver a verlos el miedo volvía a crecer en mi interior, al contrario que el capitán o que Gibbs esos dos no me daban ni una sola buena vibra, y ni Gibbs ni el capitán estaban cerca pera poder detenerlos si me quisieran hacer algo.  
Con eso en mente, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin parar, los dos hombres me miraron y empezaron a discutir:  
-Mira lo que as hecho pedazo de animal, la as echo llorar con tu estupidez  
-yo?? Que he echo yo??  
-No ves que le asusta tu cara de cerdo  
-A quien llamas cerdo pedazo de foca marina  
-Foca marina, a caso sabes que es una foca marina  
-Claro que lo sé imbécil, es un animal  
-Claro y yo soy una sirena no ves mi maravilloso…  
Para ese punto las lágrimas de miedo se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría y no pude aguantar ni un segundo más la risa ante tal situación.  
-Hahahaha  
-Mira ahora ríe  
-Lo siento señores, pero, jajaja, pero vuestra discusión es para reírse…  
-Y porque es para reírse  
-Eso!  
-Es muy absurdo que discutan por si una foca marina es o no un animal  
-Es que sabes mucho de focas marinas  
\- no, pero se lo suficiente para afirmar que es un animal  
-Ves  
-Ahora nos creemos lo que dice una mocosa?  
-Esta mocosa sabe lo que es una foca marina, al contrario que usted señor  
-Mira la, que confiada  
-Lo, lo siento  
-No te disculpes ante estos dos, su madre los dejó caer más de una vez de pequeños  
-Señor!  
Gritaron de golpe los dos marineros  
-Veo que estáis olgazaneando, queréis dormir hoy con los tiburones??  
-NoO señor  
-Entonzes...MOVEOS  
-Si señor!!!  
Con eso los dos inútiles se largaron al otro extremo del barco para seguir haciendo nada, pero sin que el capitán los viese.  
-Y tu Azul ven entablemos una charla  
-Bien  
-Sabes que haces aquí?  
-No realmente  
-Sabes que es lo que llevas al cuello, esa esfera, se dice que es una de las diez lágrimas de una de las ninfas de Poseidón  
-Que..que es una ninfa, y porque sus lágrimas son esferas?  
-Una ninfa, es hija del mar es lo más puro que puedes encontrar, todo pirata busca su ninfa, y se dice, de esto hace ya muchos años, que un pirata llamado Karkan el furioso tubo la suerte de encontrarse con una y poder cortegarla, en el tiempo donde Karkan y su tripulación surcaban los mares estos estaban sumidod en un caos letal, ningún barco podía zarpar de puerto debido al oleaje descontrolado, solo su navío era lo suficientemente adecuado para adentrarse a en ese caos, pero el sabía que muy probablemente en algún momento no regresaría ni el, ni su tripulación.  
Ese hombre, mantenía en tierra a la ninfa, está estaba tan desesperada de que su marinero volviera sano de esa tormenta que empezó a llorar, cosa que nunca se le había visto hacer ya que, se dice que las ninfas al llorar se convierten en agua de mar y vuelven a su estado original, su llanto pero al ser de desesperación se transformó en pequeñas perlas negras, diez para ser exactos, y todas ellas fueron arrojadas al mar como ofrenda a los dioses para que de una vez por todas se acabará ese descontrol y que su marinero volviera a ella vivo.  
Esas perlas se dice que juntas tienen el poder de hacer que la mar haga lo que uno quiera, pero esto es sólo una leyenda de brujas y nadie realmente sabe si es cierto o no, ya que jamás se han encontrado las diez perlas para comprobarlo. Pero ahora llegas tú y llevas como si nada una de las diez perlas en el cuello, sin saber que lo valiosa que es y el poder que tiene.  
-Pero yo me la encontré en una playa, enterrada, como sabes que es una de esas diez perlas y no otra perla sin más  
-Que como lo sé...como has llegado hasta aquí sin ser vista...,con tales vestimentas, no es que pases desapercibida, no eres de aquí y eso se ha notado, por eso se que esta es una de ellas. Esta perla, es una de ellas, ahora, debemos protegerla y eso destagraciadamente te incluye a ti también en el paquete  
-Y porque no me la robas y me matas  
-Es una buena idea, si, pero la perla ya ha sido usada por ti y ahora nadie más podrá usarlas si no eres tú  
-Oh  
-A partir de ahora, querida serás parte de esta tripulación  
-Y si quiero marcharme  
-Eres libre de hacerlo  
-No quiero que la gente muera por mi culpa  
-Es un riesgo que tendrás que asumir  
-bien  
-Bien  
-Que voy a hacer ahora  
-Voy a enseñarte mi camarote, ven.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta por donde anteriormente había desaparecido, bajamos unas escaleras y allí había una puerta, de cristal enorme la cual el capitán abrió y me cedió el paso.  
Dentro era como una gran habitación de un hotel antiguo, al fondo había un gran ventanal por el cual podías ver el mar y la estela que dejaba el barco a su paso.  
Justo al frente de este había una gran mesa llena de papeles, plumas, algunas botellas vacías, y algunas llenas de una substancia marrón, muchos mapas y objetos que no lograba identificar, detrás de la mesa había una gran silla y al lado de esta una gran estantería llena de libros.  
A la derecha había una cama muy sencilla con varias almohadas encima.  
Al lado de la estantería había un gran mapa del mundo, con distintos lugares señalados incluso habían cuchillos clavados en el.  
Y en el suelo habían distintas alfombras de colores.  
No entendía que hacía allí.  
-Que hacemos aquí...?  
-Aqui dormirás, así los gorrinos de mis mrineros no intentarán nada indebido  
-Podre salir...  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, ahora ve a hacer lo que te ha mandado Gibbs y para la cena hablaremos de tu función en este navío.  
-Gracias  
-ve anda  
Me large a limpiar el barco, esta vez nadie me interrumpió, y pude hacer mi faena asta ya entrada la noche.  
-Azul!!!  
Gibbs me llamo justo cuando iba ha hacer mi sexta pasada por la cubierta.  
-Si?  
-Toca reponer-se, a comer!  
-Voy!  
Dejé la fregona y el cubo a un lado para ir a reunirme con Gibbs e ir a comer  
-Donde y que comeremos?  
-comeremos en el "comedor" y en cuanto a que..  
-No será nada muy asqueroso, no?  
-no, si te gusta el pescado y las patatas  
-No me disgusta,no.  
-Bien porque es algo similar...  
-Como que algo similar!!?  
-Ya lo verás  
Bajamos otra vez por las escaleras y pasamos de largo el lugar de donde había sacado la ropa y bajamos un piso más, allí había un montón de mesas atadas al techo, a cada lado había bancos para poder sentarse, todas las mesas estaban iluminadas por faroles enganchados al barco.  
Allí sentados se encontraban ya la mayoría de la tripulación comiendo como animales una substancia que parecía puré, pero de un color mucho más marrón.  
-Que es eso??  
-Eso querida niña es tu cena así que tómalo o déjalo.  
-Creo que lo tomo, me estoy muriendo de hambre, donde me siento?  
-Aqui a mi lado ven.  
-Y el capitán?  
-El come solo, está en su camarote, la mayor parte del tempo  
-Ah  
-Bueno a comer  
Después en la cena se me presento a toda la tripulación, esta intento relajarme con historias y chistes muy malos, para que no me sintiera mal y mayoritariamente para que no empezará a llorar.  
Al acabar de comer me fui al camarote del capitán. Para poder dormir y descansar un poco de todo ese día de estrés.  
Delante de la puerta de cristal me preguntaba si debía tocar o entrar directamente antes de decidirme una voz que venía de dentro habló.  
-Pasa  
-Voy  
Al pasar vi al capitán sentando en la gran silla detrás del escritorio, escribiendo en uno de los muchos papeles que había allí.  
-Ya están de comer  
-Si  
-Ve y duerme si quieres, yo ahora iré a comer algo  
-Capitan, puedo...  
-Si?  
-Puedo leer uno de esos libros??  
-Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca, Azul  
-Gracias  
-bien  
-Donde dormirá??  
-Aqui no, si eso le preocupa  
-No lo hace, es su cama, debería dormir en ella yo puedo ir fuera  
-Muy amable, pero no duermo por las noches  
-No?  
-No, duermo durante el día, cuando menos se me necesita  
-Pero no eres el capitán  
-Si, por eso puedo hacer lo que quiera quanto quiera y donde quiera  
-Eso es genial  
-Si, lo es  
-Buenas noches capitán Jack  
-Buenas noches Azul  
Así la primera noche paso, muy incómoda y terrorífica, mis ojos al día siguiente debían estar muy rojos ya que no había podido parar ni un segundo de llorar, pero ya no tenía miedo, esos hombres me habían demostrado que no eran tan malas personas como aparentaban por sus pintas, aun que solo había pasado un día, y no podía saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que podían hacerme si me despistava, cómo dijo Gibbs un pirata siempre debe mirar por y para su propio beneficio.  
Y eso es lo que haria.


	3. Día a dia

La luz de l'alba iluminaba todo el camarote.  
El graznido de unas gaviotas fue lo que me despierto, por un segundo no supe en donde encontraba, todo a mi alrededor era nuevo, y luego caí, estaba en el camarote de Jack, en su navío, con su tripulación, encerrada, sola, con hombres que probablemente me doblaran la edad. Me levanté y miré por el gran ventanal del camarote, el mar estaba en calma, el sol apenas salía por el horizonte, todo parecía un sueño.  
-Por dios que alguien me llevé de este sueño  
-Desgraciadamente querida, esto, no creo que sea un sueño, si lo fuera habría ron, cosa que no hay.  
-Ah! Capitán!!  
Me giré asustada por su repentina aparición.  
-Buenos días Azul, en marcha, hoy el señor Gibbs te enseñara el barco y por la tarde hablaremos.  
-voy  
-bien, vístete, voy fuera  
Una vez vestida fui fuera, allí me esperaba el capitán que ya hablaba con Gibbs  
-Capitan aún faltan diaspara avistar tierra  
-Bien sigamos a este ritmo  
-Buen día señor Gibbs, capitán.  
-Buenos días Azul, si es que se agradece tenerte aquí, ni a pasado un día y esto no parece tan muerto  
-gracias...  
-No te avergüenzes muchacha, es agradable  
-Bien hoy empezarás aprendiendo lo básico de este navío, lo primero y lo más primordial que debes saber es su nombre  
-y cual es ese nombre, capitán?  
-En estos momentos Azul estás surcando los mares a bordo del mejor navío, y el más rápido de los siete mares, la perla negra  
-la perla negra...como mi collar?  
-Exacto  
-No hay navío más rápido que la perla  
-No?  
-No  
-La perla tiene un diseño especial, que le permite ir especialmente rápido para esquivar a todo navío que lo acorrale  
-Puedo preguntar algo?  
-Por supuesto Azul  
-A donde nos dirigimos?  
-Capitan?  
-Nos dirigimos a Tortuga  
-Tortuga, como el animal?  
-Si, Tortuga, és un puerto de mala muerte donde solo habitan piratas y delincuentes  
-Y a que vamos?  
-A reclutar  
-A quien?  
-A quien esté lo suficientemente loco o borracho para emprender un viaje conmigo  
-oh  
-bien, señor Gibbs, enséñale a esta muchacha porque este es el mejor navío de todos los mares  
-Si capitán!  
Justo como el día anterior, después de haber dado la orden, se retiró a su camarote, y  
supuse que se había ido a dormir todo lo que no había dormido por la noche.  
-Bien empezemos, pero primero bajemos a comer, seguro, que después de haber comido tendrás mejor cara  
-gracias  
Bajamos otra vez hacia la segunda bodega para sentarnos otra vez con los otros marineros y empezar a comer, un pan más duro que el colchón en el que había dormido, acompañado de unas sardinas escabechadas y una buena taza de agua, por lo menos eso es lo que bebí yo, los demás empezaron el día con un buen trago de ron.  
Después de ese desayuno volvimos a fuera y Gibbs empezó con su relato.  
-Deberías saber por lo menos lo básico de lo que compone este navío. En primer lugar, tenemos la cubierta, sitio donde estás ahora mismo parada y donde passaràs muchas de tus horas, estos tres palos, con las velas son, los mástiles, de proa a popa, el de delante el palo de trinquete, el siguiente el palo mayor y el último, el palo de mesana, bien la parte delantera del barco es la proa y la trasera la popa, allí está el timón, con el cual se dirige el barco. Lo entiendes asta aquí?  
-Si, una pregunta.  
-si?  
-Que función tiene el hombre que está allí arriba en el palo mayor?  
-Ese hombre es el que avisa al avistar tierra o si se acerca otro navío. Una vez dicho esto, vamos a hacer un pequeño recorrido por el barco, para que sepas dónde está todo. Empezemos por la cubierta, aquí podrás encontrar a todos los marineros que se ocupan de que la cubierta esté bien limpia y que las velas y nudos no se destensen. Bien ven ahora sí subimos por estas escaleras, aquí casi siempre está Cotton llevando el timón.  
-Hooola  
-Cotton y su loro, ya sabes que Cotton es mudo y su loro se comunica por el, nadie sabe cómo lo enseño.  
-Ahora si bajamos por aquí, está puerta de aquí, justo en medio de las dos escaleras para ir al timón, está el camarote del capitán, como ya bien sabes.  
-Si  
-De auerdo, aquí, esté gran agujero en medio de la cubierta, es la escotilla de carga, por donde entran y salen todas las provisiones, al lado están las escaleras que como ya has visto llevan, en primer lugar, a la bodega, donde se guardan todas las provisiones de comida, bebida y también están las armas, como los cañones y balas, aquí es donde dormimos con la tripulación. Si bajamos más, encontramos la segunda bodega, donde comemos y bebemos, y aún más abajo, aquí están los calabozos donde lógicamente se queda la gente aprisionada. 

Ese sitio daba escalofríos, la poca luz que había para poder ver el lugar provenía de los pequeños agujeros de la pared, que apenas daban luz para poder visualizar bien el lugar.  
-Venga vamos arriba.  
-Si, porfavor  
Una vez en cubierta, Gibbs me dejó otra vez con el cubo y la fregona para volver a empezar con mi faena asignada.  
Ya era entrada la mañana cuando empecé a refregar la proa por enésima vez. A lo largo de esta, diferentes hombres de la tripulación entablaron conversaciones bastante decentes conmigo, supe que muchos de ellos marcharian al atracar por ese motivo era que iban a Tortuga, para proveer los suministros y reclutar, como ya había dicho el capitán.  
Ya cansada de fregar me puse a pensar en lo surrealista que era todo esto y lo bien que lo estaba llevando apresar del pánico constante a caerme del barco o a que me disparen o rajen con un puñal o espada.  
A pesar de ser muy consciente de que en cualquier momento eso podía pasarme iba bastante bien, ya no lloraba, supongo que por la falta de agua y comida, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo.  
El mar estaba tranquilo y a esas horas de la mañana ya empezaba a hacer calor y debido a que estaba en proa no había ni una sola sombra para poder refugiarse. Todos sufríamos de lo mismo pero nadie se quejaba en ningún momento. Debido a que ellos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a ese clima tropical, debíamos estar a más de 25 grados bajo el sol.  
-NIÑAAA!!  
A lo lejos escuché a el fraile y el ojo madera gritar-me  
-Queeee!!?  
-Ven aquí!!  
El lugar donde estaban quedaba delante de la puerta del capitán,debajo de las escaleras había un hueco de donde asomaban esos dos hombres llamándome. Me acerqué lo suficiente para ver que querían y no tener que ir gritando por todo el barco.  
-Digan  
-Mira este lugar que ves?  
-A dos adultos escabuyenandose de sus responsabilidades y un par de barriles  
-No  
-Eso no, aquí niña, aquí hay sombra, es prácticamente el único lugar en todo este navío que encontraras un ápice de sombra, si no siempre puedes ir a la bodega, claro  
-No, dejadme sitio anda  
Debido a lo estrecho del lugar y a que los tres queríamos sombra para poder descansar me subí a uno de los barriles que había allí colocados para sentarme mirando hacia el mar y "relajarme" un rato  
-Ustedes también marcharan al llegar a tierra?  
-Nosotros??  
-Si tuviésemos algo por lo que vivir en tierra si, que lo haríamos pero nada nos ata, prefiero ir y navegar libremente que tener que asumir un papel en tierra  
-Oh...  
-Y tu, marcharas al llegar a puerto  
-No lo sé...  
-Piensalo bien, aquí tienes todo lo suficiente para vivir bien y no estás atada a ninguna ley ni persona la mar te da toda esta libertad  
\- Y si quiero otro tipo de libertad??  
-Tu sabrás, vámonos Ragetti  
-Piensalo bien niña  
Me dejaron sola, allí sentada en el barril pensando en que debería hacer, por un lado si me quedaba podía seguir comiendo y bebiendo gratis y tenía un lugar donde dormir...pero el lugar era un barco, vivir en un barco no es de lo mejor que digamos, y menos si es uno pirata...pero que haría yo sola en tierra, y más en una que está llena de piratas...  
-AZUL dónde estás muchacha!!  
-Aqui señor Gibbs!!  
-Que es lo que haces aquí??  
-pensar  
-Pues piensa en otro momento te necesito en la segunda bodega  
-En el comedor??  
-Si, vas a pelar patatas para la comida  
-Bien  
Bajamos los dos havia el lugar, nos detuvimos para coger un par de sacos llenos de lo que supuse que eran patatas y fuimos hacia bajo, donde nos esperaban otros dos hombres con delantales y cuchillos  
-como vamos a hacerlas??  
-Como? Pues como siempre acompañadas de pescado y ron  
-Lo mismo que hayer??  
-Si tienes quejas cocina tu para toda la tripulación!! Aquí están los muchachos que se encargan de la comida te dejó.  
-Bien!! Que tenemos en la bodega señores?  
-Patatas, zanahorias, coles, dos cabras, sardinas, unos cerdos, gallinas, especias variadas,agua y ron  
-Para cuántos debo cocinar??  
-Trece, contigo incluida  
-Aremos verduras con huevos hervidos, por lo menos la textura será distinta a la de hayer...  
Los tres, nos preparamos para hacer la comida a tiempo para la tripulación, bajamos los sacos de zanahorias y un par de huevos de las gallinas, los dos marineros estuvieron muy amables y pacientes con migo estuvimos hablando de cómo se habían echo piratas y del porque abandonarían la tripulación una vez llegado a puerto.  
Ya con todo ya preparado y servido se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los hombres bajando para comer.  
Nadie se quejó, solo engullian lo que encontraban a su paso, normal, después de la mañana tan calurosa trabajando a pleno sol.  
-Ests bueno señor Gibbs?  
-muy bueno, si  
Después de haber comido preferí quedarme a lavar los trastes que ir a pleno sol otra vez.  
Ya quanto acabé y salí fuera debía ser ya entrada la tarde y el capitán estaba junto a Cotton y Gibbs en el timón hablando, supongo, del rumbo.  
-AZUL!  
Me llamo el capitán des de arriba  
-Si?  
-Ven aquí!!  
-voy  
Subí corriendo las escaleras y me pare a la derecha del capitán, mirando hacia el horizonte.  
-Como ya sabes nos dirigimos a Tortuga, una isla prácticamente habitada solo por piratas y ladrones debes aprender a defenderte aún que sea un mínimo, no podemos permitir que salgas herida y nos roben la perla en un descuido.  
-Bien  
-Yo te enseñaré a manejar la espada un poco, no podré hacer mucho en solo unos días pero algo se ara, la acción también hace mucho así que deberás aprender según avances.  
-Como!!  
-Nunca has manejado una espada?  
-No...  
-mOrIrA  
-Cotton calla a tu loro!!!  
-Hahahaha  
-Que le disparó!!!  
Y el loro salió volando al verse acorralado por el cañón de l'arma.  
\- Lo que te decía vas a aprender mas en acción por mucho que ahora te enseñe nada. Ven conmigo vamos a buscarte una espada.  
Nos dirigimos a la bodega y allí al lado de los barriles había un gran cofre, que por lo poco que vi estaba lleno de armas muy bien guardadas.  
-Estas te servirán, por lo menos asta llegar a Tortuga  
-como lo cojo?  
-Así, con una mano con ella puedes hacer lo que quieras ya lo verás.  
-No pienso matar a nadie eso tenlo por seguro capitán  
-Segura?  
-Como que segura, no tengo muchas ganas de ser la responsable de la muerte de nadie  
-Ese necesario si quieres sobrevivir a este mundo y a la mar  
-Nisiquiera quiero estar aquí  
-Por algún motivo, lo estarás, sino la perla no te hubiera traído asta aquí  
-Lo que usted diga...  
-Vamos arriba, pelearas contra mi  
-Como!!  
-Te he dicho que no se pelear  
-Asi aprenderás muchacha debes tirarte a la aventura  
-La aventura de la muerte?  
-Suele ser esa a lo que llamos vida, si  
Al subir a cubierta el tiempo había cambiado radicalmente, en unos minutos, todo era oscuro y lúgubre, las nubes grises se habían apoderado del gran cielo azul, y el viento empezaba a ser frío, y no solo el tiempo había cambiado la tripulación también, estaban todos nerviosos de arriba para bajo moviendo cabos y cañones. Gibbs se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros y habló apresuradamente.  
-Capitan se ha avisado un navío de la Marina real señor, procedemos a la uir?  
-No, señor Gibbs hoy enseñaremos a esta muchacha como se las apañan unos piratas  
-Estas bien señor, EMPEZAR A CARGAR LOS CAÑONES SEÑORES VAMOS A ABORDAR ESE NAVÍO  
-Azul, dentro de poco vas a saber lo que es la vida pirata.  
-No quiero saber lo que es Capitán, estoy bien como estoy, gracias  
-Lastima porque allí vienen  
Por la derecha se nos acercaba un gran barco de velas blancas lleno de hombres trajeados y bien armados, por lo que sabía eran de la marina real así que debían estar bien preparados para este tipo de abordajes, mire con miedo a mi alrededor buscando algún sitio para refugiarme de la lucha. Y de errepente me acordé del sitio detrás de las escaleras, allí estaría bien y evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento. Fui hacia allí disimuladamente, por suerte nadie me detuvo y pude resguardarse justo al mismo tiempo que empezó la batalla.  
Allí escondida escuchaba los gritos, disparos y choques de las espadas, las ganas de llorar volvieron a mi, el miedo a ser descubierta era muy grande no pude evitar pensar que iba a morir allí mismo.  
Mi mala suerte argumento cuando un hombre trajeado de la tripulación del otro navío paso a mi lado buscando entrar en el camarote del capitán y desgraciadamente me vio.  
-Una niña?  
-Estas bien? quieres que te lleve a salvo, ben con migo, coge mi mano vamos a llevarte a tu casa...  
-A casa...mi casa...mi hogar, como si pudiera usted llevarme allí  
-Are lo que pueda, como te llamas?  
Estaba apunto de responderle pero fue cuando lo escuché, a lo lejos el nombre por el cual había sido llamada des de mi llegada a ese barco,resonaba el capitán des del otro navío me estaba llamando, buscándome con la mirada para ver que iba a hacer.  
Si aceptaba la ayuda de ese hombre nada me aseguraba que estuviese a salvó, a pesar de sus pintas de general, algo que me había enseñado mi corta estadía en ese navío es a no fiarse de las apariencias de uno, por muy respetable que fuesen sus ropas podía tener intenciones ocultas. Al desviar la mirada del capitán y centrarme en la de ese hombre, lo vi, su vista estaba fija en mi colgante, sus ojos llenos de avaricia y maldad me examinaban.  
-Asi que...cual es tu nombre,niña?  
-Azul señor  
-Azul...interesante nombre e interesante joya para alguien que no sabe el tremendo valor que pose ese colgante...  
A mi lado pude palpar el cuello de una botella que había rodado asta allí, con fuerza rodeé mi mano por el cuello de esta preparando mi siguiente paso, sin bajarle la mirada a ese hombre. Dije  
-Quien dice que no lo sé  
-entonzes... Sabes bien a qué te enfermerías si no me la entregas  
-Creo que si...  
-Bueno pues, dame ese colgante niña o asume las consecuencias  
-Las asumo señor, las asumo  
-Que!?  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante mi respuesta alcé la botella con brusquedad y se la incruste en toda la cabeza, el hombre al estar desorientado cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo del barco yo sin pararme a pensar ni un segundo en su bienestar me levanté preparada para huir, però su mano me agarró el tobillo impidiendome correr lejos de allí, la única solución que se me pasó por la cabeza y me pareció de lo más lógico en ese momento fue darle de patadas con mi otro pie para que me soltase, y afortunadamente lo hizo, una vez libre del agarre de ese desgraciado fijé mi mirada en el barco contrario el capitán que permanecía allí donde había estado gritándome me miró fijamente y por acto reflejo mi mano se dirigió al pecho palpando el colgante con la perla en su interior, el capitán con su mirada asintió luego retiro la mirada y empezó a luchar contra los hombres del barco contrario. Eso ni yo misma supe cómo ni el porqué pero me dio coraje para seguir adelante y no correr hacia el camarote a esconderme otra vez.  
Mire al frente donde se estaba librando lucha entre los marineros trajeados y los hombres del capitán, dispuesta a ir a ayudar mire el inerte cuerpo del hombre que me había intentado robar el collar y con un coraje que ni yo supe de donde había sacado le robe las espadas y me dispuse a correr hacia la batalla y defender con todo y más nuestro navío.  
En la batalla tube que esquivar a más de uno que iba para el suelo, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia debido a mi estatura, a unos pasos de mi vi a Gibbs siendo atacado por dos de los hombres traslados y el no tenía ni una sola espada, sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias lance a su ayuda, con las dos espadas que le había robado a ese imbécil en mis manos me sentía poderosa e invencible, corrí hacia Gibbs y a unos metros de distancia enpuñe las dos espadas contra los dos hombres insertando cada una de mis espadas en sus cuerpos, haciendo que cayeran hacia delante soltando un grito desgarrador.  
-Por mi señora madre Azul??  
-La misma  
-Bendito sea el momento en que llegaste a la tripulación  
-Menos hablar y más ayudar señor Gibbs, que si me paro a pensar en lo que he hecho asta ahora vomitaria todo, mis entrañas incluidas.  
-Bien empezemos  
Gibbs después de eso cogió una de las espadas que le había clavado a uno de esos hombres, tomo un gran trago de su petaca y empezó a correr hacia la lucha yo imite sus acciones y me lancé otra vez hacia la gente.  
Durante la batalla, igual que lo había hecho con Gibbs, tube que ayudar a el fraile y al ojo madera. Luche contra tres hombres y cuando pude me subí hacia el timón a ayudar a Cotton. Lo único que me preocupaba es que ni des de esa posición veía al capitán, des de la última vez que lo vi ya habían pasado media hora y la mayoría de hombres que habían saltado del barco enemigo hacia la perla ya estaban aniquilados, a pesar de eso no había ni rastro del capitán.  
-GIBBS!!!  
Grité des de el timón  
-NO CREO QUE SEA UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA HABLAR AZUL!!?  
-NO... SOLO QUERÍA SABER SI AS VISTO AL CAPITÁN  
-JACK??  
-SI  
-DEBE ESTAR EN EL OTRO BUQUÉ  
-ESO YA LO SE, ESPERA QUE BAJO A CUBIERTA  
Esquivando a diferentes hombres llegue asta Gibbs y continúe con mis preguntas mientras seguíamos defendiendonos  
-Entonzes, que hace el capitán allí?  
-Debe estar buscando algo  
-Oh!  
Al rato vi como una sombra sobrevolaba el barco, todos incluyendo a los otros hombres con los cuales estábamos luchando alzamos las cabezas y vimos al capitán traspasando de el barco de los de la marina hacia la perla agarrado de un cabo.  
Jack se dejó caer al lado de Cotton y sin preguntar a nadie pego un giro con el timón y el barco giro bruscamente haciendo que los pocos hombres de la marina que quedarán en la perla se quedasen atrapados allí, con las únicas dos opciones de saltar y nadar hacia su barco, o quedar atrapados allí y ser encarcelados en los calabozos de la perla. Muchos saltaron però otros no tuvieron más opciones que quedarse allí encerrados.  
Cuando la perla dejó atrás al buque de la marina y los pocos que quedaron de su tripulación fueron encerados mi cuerpo se vino a bajo y tube sacar la cabeza por la borda y vomitar, no me podía creer que había echo, había lesionado gravemente a un hombre con una botella, y luego había atravesado a otros muchos con mi espada, la qual le había robado a el primero.  
-No pienses mucho en lo que has echo Azul  
-Capitan?  
-Ha sido en tu beneficio?  
-Si...pero...  
-No hay peros estás viva y respiras eso es lo único en lo que debes pensar lo demás son nimiedades  
-No puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada de ese hombre, como hubiera echo lo que fuera por conseguir el collar...  
-Esto, lo que ha pasado hoy te lo vas a encontrar seguido si sigues en este navío, la pregunta pero no es si es moralmente correcto, la pregunta es, te lo as pasado bien?  
-Como?  
-Al blandir la espada no me niegues que te as sentido con el poder de hacer todo y más  
-no...pero...  
-Ese sentimiento jamás lo encontrarás si te quedas en tierra, solo te lo lo dará la mar, ve al camarero y piénsalo.  
-Vale...  
De camino allí vi como los chicos se desacian de los cadáveres lanzando los al mar, algunos ya empezaban a reparar el buque. Avance hacia las puertas de cristal y  
Una vez dentro, en el camarote, me senté en la gran silla de Jack y miré fijamente por el gran ventanal, las nubes grises empezaban a desaparecer dando paso al cielo rojizo del atardecer, era hermoso.Busque en mi interior un ápice de miedo al recordar la batalla pero no logro encontrar ningun sentimiento hacia el suceso, solo me veía con un gran potencial para la lucha, y ni miedo ni las lágrimas me pararon ahora, si por algún motivo el destino me había ligado a esa perla debía aferrarme a ella i vivir todo con la máxima intensidad.  
Me levanté de la silla dispuesta a ir a ayudar en algo pero mis piernas pese a no tener ningún miedo, no dejaban de temblar, decidí tumbarme en la pequeña cama y descansar.  
Al rato, me cansé de descansar y fui a ver alguno de los libros de la estantería, muchos de ellos eran libros de rutas, mapas y diaroos de navegación, entre ellos, encontré uno en particular que me llamo la atención, titulado, ~Ponce de León~, al ojearlo vi que era un diario, no de navegación como los demas, era de alguien, de su día a día y esas cosas...La curiosidad me ganó y libro en mano, me recosté otra vez en la cama y empezé a leer el diario de ese tal Ponce de León.  
Ya pasadas unas horas, tube que abrir las lámparas para poder seguir leyendo, realmente era una muy buena historia, de un conquistador un poco radical pero buena, el hombre se pensaba que había descubierto la fuente de la juventud...  
-Que lees?  
-AAH!!,eso de llamar no os va a los piratas?  
-No creo que deba hacerlo es mi camarote  
-Cierto  
-Así que, que lees?  
-El diario de Ponce de León  
-Interesantes ideas las suyas no?  
-SI fueran ciertas...  
-Yo quien dice que no lo son?  
-La lógica?  
-Logica? Este mundo está lleno de cosas inexplicables dudo que la lógica sea uno de ellos.  
-Ya es hora de comer?  
-Supongo que si  
-Voy yendo entonces...  
-Que tengas una buena cena Azul  
-Gracias capitán  
Al salir del camarote fui directamente hacia la segunda bodega, para comer allí como siempre se encontraban todos los hombres de la tripulación ya comiendo yo me senté al lado de Gibbs otra vez y empezé a comer sin mirar a nadie de repente una bola de pan me da en la cabeza cuando alzó la cabeza para ver quién a sido Gibbs me da un baso lleno de esa substancia marrón.  
-yo esto?  
-por ayudar con esos imbéciles de antes te mereces probar aún que sea un poquito de ron así se despejará tu mente  
-Eres consciente de que tengo 10 años?  
-Diez!!! válgame dios pensaba que eras chiquitita de estatura como Marty  
-He!!!  
-..no que eras tan pequeña  
-Como?  
-Digo, que aparentas más edad  
-Oh, eso es bueno?  
-Supongo..., Bueno entonces retiro mi oferta para dentro de unos años, y te doy a cambio una porción más de estofado, hoy te lo mereces, pero no te acomodes  
-Gracias  
Después de cenar, volví al camarote que se encontraba vació, me puse mi vestido de flores y me tumbé en la cama para continuar leyendo el diario de Ponce de León, pero al buscarlo entre las sábanas, donde lo había dejado, no lo encontré, fui a mirar a la estantería, pero no estaba allí, ni tampoco encima de la mesa de Jack...Y si había entrado alguien y lo había robado, pero quién, aquí no entraba nadie, solo yo y el capitán. El capitán...lo había robado el? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba..?? Me eche en la cama, si había sido el capitán no había nada que hacer, no podía ir y reclamarle tan fácilmente, a pesar de su apariencia y comportamiento extrafalario había algo en el que intimidaba y no pensaba ser yo quien descubriese su lado malvado...  
Al contrario que la última noche no encontré el colchón tan duro parecía más bien tirando a normal, el sueño llegó mucho más rápido, debido al cansancio del día. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó cuando mis ojos por fin se cerraron y caí dormida, escuchando el ruido de las olas chocar contra el navío.

Los siguientes días fueron de lo más tranquilos dentro de lo que cabe, en un buque lleno de piratas, lo mas impresionante que llegó a pasar fue la pequeña tormenta en el quinto día, nada muy grave, pero en el momento pensaba que me caería por la borda debido al oleaje luego me enteré que eso era solo una pequeña tormenta, si con esa casi me da un infarto no quería ver la grande.  
Asi pasaron los días y con ellos las semanas, en ningún momento nos cruzamos con ningún otro navío, cosa que agradecí, yo me pasaba los días fregando, cocinando y aprendiendo a ser una buena pirata o cómo lo llamaban los marineros el "arte de la piratería", aprendí mucho en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, Gibbs en más de una ocasión me recordó que el tener a una mujer como yo en el navío podía dar muy mal fario, pero después se le pasaba y me contaba historias de los piratas que había conocido. A la séptima semana Gibbs me informo que ya estábamos cerca de Tortuga y que en cualquier momento divisariamos tierra.  
Una noche de esa misma semana, los gritos del hombre de la cofa me despertaron, al salir fuera vi que todos estaban asomándose por la proa, fui hacia el timón, donde como siempre se encontraba Cotton y su loro  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tierra, Tierra a la vista  
-Ya hemos llegado a Tortuga?  
Entonces las vi, pequeñas luces asomaban por el horizonte, eso debía ser tierra, estábamos a pocas horas de atracar y pisar tierea después de ocho días.  
Allí decidiría lo que podría ser la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida.


End file.
